User blog:Withersoul 235/More Character Profiles
Hey everyone. I'm doing another character profile blog because the original one's dead. I'm putting much more effort into this one in addition to much more re-revisions. Let's begin. See here for even more profiles. This blog is long enough, so I won't add them here. Dimentio (Re-revision) Tier: Low 7-B '''to '''6-C, likely High 4-C 'at max | '''3-A '| '''2-B Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Teleportation, Levitation, firing magic projectiles, Can create explosions, Can create forcefields to trap opponents, Mirror Magic, Dimensional Manipulation, Invisibility, can create countless clones of himself, Mind Control (Can take control of people's minds, such as when he turned Luigi into Mr. L) | Everything to a greater degree, Void Manipulation, Barrier Creation | Reliant Invulnerability, Black Hole Creation, Reality Warping, Life Creation Attack Potency: Small City level '''to '''Island level, '''likely '''Large Star level | Universe level '''(matches the Void, which devoured Sammer's Kingdom entirely.) |''' Multiverse level (If Dimentio had not been defeated by Mario, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse. Which includes things like the Dream Depot, where the dreams of the citizens are turned into entire universes) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small City to Island level, likely Large Star level | Universal | Multiversal Speed: Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic (Outpaced Mario and the gang with complete ease) | Massively Hypersonic | Infinite (Was going to destroy every single timeline, exist and move within the utterly timeless void of nonexistence, and then create his own space-times) Durability: Unknown (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Universe level '''| Multiverse level''' (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause) Stamina: Large | Limitless Intelligence: Very high, conducted a scheme and manipulated almost everyone around him in order to get the Chaos Heart. He is also hinted to have created the Dark Prognosticus. Weaknesses: None | If the dark one falls, it will shrivel into nothingness, and all destruction it caused will be undone | Pure Hearts Key: Base | With the Chaos Heart | Super Dimentio Luigi (Re-revision; Note that this only covers low-end platformer and LM Luigi, not the RPG and/or MP Luigi) (Note: Fulgurkinesis = Electricity Manipulation) Tier: 6-B | 5-C '''to '''Low 2-C Name: Luigi Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, Superhuman Speed, Super Endurance, Versatility, Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Fulgurkinesis, Negative Zone Creation (powers with the Negative Zone: Sleep Manipulation, Sedative Inducement, Music Manipulation, Time Reduction, can force opponents to trip, Absorption), Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him flight, etc. | Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, Fulgurkinesis, Vacuum Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level '(scales to Peach and Bowser) | '''Moon level '(shattered a moon) to 'Universe level+ '(closed the Paranormal Portal. Hadn't it been closed, then the entire Mario universe, it's contents and it's spacetime would've been shattered) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mario, who can dodge lightning) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G (He isn't that much weaker than Mario, both having punted Larry's castle). Certain power-ups can increase his strength even further. | Unknown, as nearly all of his actions are performed with one of the Poltergusts. Striking Strength: Varies. Ranges from Class PJ (Casually punts Larry's castle) to Class XTJ '''| '''Class NJ to Universal+ '''(prevented the annihilation of the entire Mario universe, it's contents and it's spacetime) '''Durability: Country level '(tanks hits from Bowser, who can affected the entire Mushroom Kingdom with his magic) | '''Universe level+ '(tanked hits from King Boo, who nearly ensured the decimation of the Mario universe) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with powerups | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Hammer, various power-ups, karts | Poltergust 3000, Poltergust 5000, Flashlight, Strobulb, Dark-Light Device, Game Boy Horror, Dual Scream Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Key: Low-end platformers | Luigi's Mansion series Bowser (Re-revision) Tier: 6-B | 3-C '''to 3-A | 2-C to '''2-B Name: Bowser, King Koopa Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: At least 26 Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can shoot Meteors, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Warping time and space, Healing, several others. Attack Potency: Country level '''(affected the entire Mushroom Kingdom with his magic) | '''Galaxy level (powered up by the Grand Star) to Universe level '(almost consumed the entire Mario universe with the black hole he created) | '''Multi-Universe level '(powered by multiple dreams that equal to universes) to 'Multiverse level '(this amount of universes is likely above 1001, therefore putting him at Multiverse level if proven true) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(can keep up with Mario who dodges lightning) | '''Massively FTL+ '(flew to the center of the universe in no time. Really.) | 'FTL '(comparable to Antasma) '''Lifting Strength: Class G '''| '''Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ '| '''Galactic '''to '''Universal '| '''Multi-Universal, potentially Multiversal Durability: City level '(takes hits from Mario regularly) | '''Universe level '(survived falling into his sun, then into a black hole, after which the universe imploded and reshaped itself in his face. What.) | '''Multi-Universe level, potentially Multiverse level '''(took hits from the Zeekeeper) '''Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from several meters to Multiversal Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car, barrels, spiked balls, hammers, barrels Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him Key: Low-end platformer | Super Mario Galaxy | Dreamy Bowser Mario (Re-revision: Low-end platformer only) Tier: 6-B Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong/(Super) Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pyrokinesis, Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled hammer wielder, Time Travel, Telepathy (only with Luigi), Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication Attack Potency: Country level '''(scales to Peach and Bowser) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(dodges lightning) '''Lifting Strength: Class G (effortlessly lifted Larry's castle) Striking Strength: Class PJ (Casually punts Larry's castle), potentially Class XGJ/XTJ Durability: City level, potentially Large Star level Stamina: Very high Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, kart, Spin Drill, various power-up and items. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (is known to possess a doctorate and several other occupations. He's also an experienced plumber and combatant expert) Weaknesses: Unknown Bomberman Tier: 5-A ''' to '''3-B. Low 2-C '''at max. '''Name: '''Bomberman, White Bomberman, (White) Bomber, Cheerful White, Shiro Bom '''Origin: '''Bomberman '''Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: '''Bomberman '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Expert, limited Matter Manipulation/Creation (can create bombs out of nothing), Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pagokinesis, Fulgurkinesis, Anemokinesis, Photokinesis, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Control, Immunity to Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation, Aquatic Respiration, can breathe in space '''Attack Potency: Large Planet level (destroyed an entire planet) to Multi-Galaxy level (is stronger than Regulus, who shook the Omni Cube so hard the galaxies inside exploded). Universe level+ 'at max (murdered the gods that created his universe and survived it's explosion, destruction and rebirth in his face) '''Speed: FTL+ '(reached the escape velocity of a black hole) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(effortlessly lifts, throws, punches and kicks massively pumped up bombs) '''Striking Strength: Class XMJ '''to Multi-Galactic'. '''Universal+' at max Durability: Large Planet level '''to Multi-Galaxy'. '''Universe level+' at max (tanked a planet sized explosion and the destruction and rebirth of his universe. Took hits from Sirius, Regulus and The Angel of Light and Shadow) Stamina: Massively Superhuman '''(keeps trucking on and on and on for entire days without even tiring in the slightest) '''Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: '''Bombs, various powerups '''Intelligence: '''Highly intelligent. Strategically outwits monsters, giant robots and other bombermen. Beat numberous other experienced and clever bombermen, like Black, and imprisoned them. Routinely beats aliens, wizards and even gods. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Normal Bomb:' The garden variety explosive. Does exactly what you'd expect. When held, they can be "pumped" to grow in size, increasing their strength and explosion radius (but leaving Bomberman vulnerable while he pumps them). *'Fire Bomb:' The most common type of bomb variant. Creates a cross of flame when it explodes, doing more damage than the Normal Bomb. *'Navarm Bomb:' An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb which uses napalm. Overall, just a stronger, more explosive version of the Fire Bomb. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that creates a gushing torrent of water upon detonation. Useful for putting out fires. *'Ice Bomb:' A bomb made of ice which creates a blast of cold, capable of freezing its victims solid. *'Wind Bomb:' This bomb creates four gusts of wind, which don't deal any actual damage. Instead, they push people they come into contact with away from the epicenter. *'Rubber Bomb:' When kicked or thrown, rubber bombs will bounce in a straight line (and back, if they hit a wall) until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility. *'Bait Bomb:' This bomb attracts (non-intelligent) enemies, such as animals or non-sapient robots, to it before exploding. Its explosion is weaker than that of a normal bomb. *'Remote Bomb:' These bombs come with remotes, which lets Bomberman decide when to detonate them. *'Pierce Bomb:' Has the same range and power as a Normal Bomb, but is able to blast through multiple walls in each direction at once instead of just one each. *'Mine Bomb:' It's a landmine. *'Thunder Bomb:' This one releases a bolt of lightning when it detonates, shocking everyone around it. *'Salt Bomb:' A bomb that explodes into a cloud of salt. Useful for fighting slug enemies, or people with open cuts I guess. *'Bead Bomb:' Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating. Have smaller, weaker explosions, but high range. *'Light Bomb:' This bomb releases a flash of blinding light, which actually freezes time for a brief moment at the epicenter. *'Dangerous Bomb:' This is a special type. Created when two moving bombs collide, Dangerous Bombs are massive weapons with enormous destructive potential. When they blow, the explosion is big enough to cover almost an entire battlefield. *'Gravity Bomb:' Once they explode, Gravity Bombs create black holes, which can one-shot most foes and destroy otherwise. Marx |-|Marx= |-|Marx Soul= Tier: At least 4-A, possibly 3-B to 3-A or Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Marx, Mark, Maruku Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jester Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3) and Regeneration (returned in future games unharmed despite being bisected at the end of Kirby Super Star Ultra), True Flight, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Projection, Black Hole Manipulation, Body Control, Plantlife Manipulation, Quantum Tunneling, Ice and Frost Manipulation, Volatile Constructs, Blade Generation, Metamorphing, Assimilation | All previous abilities to a greater degree, Immortality (Types 3, 4 and 7), Paint Manipulation, Cadaverism, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Universe Creation, his defeat will cause the annihilation of the universe Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (fought evenly with Kirby), possibly Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level or Universe level+ (fought evenly with Kirby, who defeated Magolor. Magolor could mess with the universe's fabric or even use it as a weapon. Magolor's defeat also caused it's destruction). | Universe level+ (his defeat caused the destruction of a universe. It's even possible Marx created this universe as well.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (flew from the galaxy's end to Pop Star in literal seconds) | Unknown, likely also Massively FTL+ since there doesn't appear to be a speed difference between the forms. Durability: At least Multi-Solar System, likely far higher (took hits from Kirby. This calculation also prove NOVA's explosion, which he tanked, was at least over 53 quadrillion megatons of force.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Stamina: High Intelligence: Very high (conducted a masterplan for ultimate power. Manipulated Kirby and tricked the sun and moon into fighting). Range: At least Stellar, likely Galactic Standard Equipment: / Key: Base | Marx Soul Black Jewel Tier: 5-A ''' | '''3-A Name: Black Jewel Origin: Super Mario (more specifically Wario World) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient Jewel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Hax and Master Level Reality Warping, True Flight, Pyrokinesis, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Large Planet level (altered an entire planet) | Universe level (his defeat turned the entire universe into a void of nothingness) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can keep up with Wario) Lifting Strength: Unknown ''' '''Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Universal Durability: Large Planet level (took hits from Wario) Stamina: Large (doesn't seem to become tired even after long fights) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: / Intelligence: Pretty clever. Can command an army. Weaknesses: The Spritelings Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Beams:' Self-explanatory. *'Rings of Fire:' Do I need to explain ? *'Reality Warping:' No commentary. Key: Casually | Full Power Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Version only) |-|Base= |-|Classic= |-|Super= |-|Werehog= |-|Excalibur= |-|Hyper= |-|Darkspine= Tier: 5-A | High 7-A to Low 2-C | Low 2-C to 2-C. Possibly 2-B at max. | 7-B | 6-B to 5-A, possibly Low 2-C | Unknown, but likely above Super Sonic | Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 15 Classification: Antropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration, Thundersense, Body Control, Air and Wind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation, True Flight, Transvection and Ground Repulsion, Gravity and Tensor Field Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Intangibility, Absorption | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Barrier and Forcefield Manipulation | All previous abilities but to a greater degree, Energy Projection, Photon Manipulation, can make others enter similar states | Superhuman Physical Characteristiscs, Aura Manipulation, Body Control | Expert swordsman, Power Nullification, Reflection Manipulation, Energy Projection, True Flight | All of Super Sonic's abilities, Energy Burst, Force Blast, Invulnerability | Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (beat Dark Gaia in base) | Large Mountain level (destroyed the mountain that chained Mobius to Little Planet) to Universe level+ (defeated the Time Eater, who has complete control over the space-time continuum) | Universe level+ (beat the Time Eater) to Multi-Universe level (beat the Egg Wizard, who had the power to destroy both Sonic's and Blaze's universe. Also beat the Egg Salamander, who was going to merge Sonic's and Blaze's universes). Possibly Multiverse level at max (beat Solaris along with Super Shadow and Silver). | City level | Country level to Large Planet level (beat the Dark Queen, whose power transformed an entire kingdom), possibly Universe level+ (her power also created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Unknown, but likely above Super Sonic (at least twice as powerful as Super Sonic) | Universe level+ (defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla, who was going to rewrite and recreate the entire Arabian Nights reality) Speed: FTL (considered faster than light in official scources. Can run fast enough to capture a Cyan Laser Wisp, which is generally accepted as an actual laser, casually, even commenting on how it was "almost as fast as him". While using Light Speed Attack, Sonic is capable of directing his attacks towards his enemies at Lightspeed, easily. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. This was also excerpted from "The History of Sonic the Hedgehog") | FTL+ | FTL (can react to Dark Gaia and the Egg Dragoon) | FTL | Massively FTL+ (faster than Super Sonic) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in all other forms Striking Strength: Class XMJ | Class EJ to Universal + | Universal+ to Multi-Universal. Possibly Multiversal at max. | Class PJ | Class ZJ to Class XKJ, possibly Universal+ | Unknown, but likely above Super Sonic | Universal+ Durability: Large Planet level (took hits from Dark Gaia) | Universe level+ (took hits from the Time Eater) | Universe level+ (took hits from the Time eater) to Multi-Universe level (took hits from the Egg Wizard and Egg Salamander). Possibly Multiverse level at max (took hits from Solaris, though it did cause him to lose rings) | City level | Country level to Large Planet level, possibly Universe level+ (tanked hits from the Dark Queen, who warped an entire kingdom and created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Unknown, but likely very high (immune to nearly all harm). | Universe level+ (tanked hits from Alf-Layla-wa Layla) Stamina: Very high in base and Werehog form. Limitless in all other forms. Range: Hundreds of meters at max in base. Anywhere up to possibly Multiversal in other forms. Standard Equipment: Caliburn, Clarent, Sonic Crackers, Hammer, Shahra's Ring Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Overconfident. Darkspine is more violent than before and most of his forms have a time limit. Werehog Sonic's really not one of the fastest guys out there. Notable attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Base | Classic | Super | Werehog | Excalibur | Hyper | Darkspine Pilgor Tier: '''At least '''5-B, likely 4-B Name: 'Pilgor, The Goat, Goat '''Origin: '''Goat Simulator '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Goat '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Elastic Tongue, "Spin Dash", can breathe in space and underwater, can run on walls, Immortality (Type 2), Contaminant Immunity, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Levitation, Sonic Scream, Dimensional Storage, Wind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Photon Manipulation, Force Blast, Music Manipulation, can force others to dance. Gains even more powers with community-made/workshop mutators. '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet level '(blew up the Earth. Also stopped a Zombie Apocalypse that spred itself across the entire planet and saved the Earth from aliens.), likely '''Solar System level+ (can create black holes and particle accerlators, which can do this.) Speed: Unknown. Likely Superhuman '''or '''Subsonic. Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(can lift elephants, tanks, trucks and very large cars. Can also push rocks more than three times bigger than her.) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Planet Class, likely Solar System Class+ Durability: 'At least '''City Block level '(tanks massive explosions, high falls and car/truck collisions without even having a scratch. Even stands up in two seconds and keeps trucking on like it's nothing.), likely '''Solar System level+ (unaffected by black holes) Stamina: '''Limitless (never shown to get tired) '''Range: At least Planetary (blew up the Earth), likely Solar System level+ (can create black holes and particle accerlators, which can do this.) Standard Equipment: '''Mutators, Power Pitcher, Jetpack, Guns, Mind Controller, many other weapons '''Intelligence: Unknown, but appears to be pretty clever. '''Weaknesses: '''Unable to swim. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''TBA More TBA Coming Soon... Koopalings,_New_Super_Mario_Bros._U.png|Koopalings Tails 80.png|Game Tails Chara knuckles.png|Game Knuckles Blaze The Cat 2.png|Game Blaze Eggman champions contest by doodleystudios-d7h06wh.png|Eggman Rosalina.png|Rosalina Magolor vector recreation by n0isuli-d4ort87.png|Magolor Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Character Profiles